The Brotherhood
by firzenex
Summary: A story of two brothers and their struggle to obtain great power, until one decides to turn his back on his only brother. The fate of the world is held in their hands will they fued over their differences or stand and take action? R&R honestly thankyou
1. Chapter 1: A Dragon In the Mountain

Little Fighters: The brotherhood

Foreword:

Thank you for taking the time out to read this fanfic, I have dedicated many hours towards writing (typing), but before you read the story there is a small intro you must read. This allows you to better understand what is currently happening the story is broken up into different parts, each part containing their own story and piece that connects to the into story tell help you know which goes first I have number each part or chapter, different text colours represent different situations for example: red means it's a dream, while black is a the present time.

Chapter 1: Dragon in the Mountain

"Dennis you mustn't touch it or sensei will be really mad at us, like last time"…a cold breeze fills the room as candles light flicker wildly.

"Com'on Davis, Just a little more I almost can touch it."

Eagerly Dennis reaches higher to grab the urn, which was just a little way from his hands. Suddenly a loud shutter echoes through the halls of the monastery. A noise which could not be denied. "Who's there" a voice shouts", foot steps could be heard heading towards the ceremonial pray room as two vessels scurry to a hiding spot. "It's sensei Dennis" as Davis takes a hard swallow on his spit, as both staring eerily at the door they scramble to hide themselves. Both Dennis and Davis crawl under the sacred table to make themselves invisible, but both knowing that sensei will find them. "swoom" the temple doors open  
"show yourselves, you thieves!"…"There will be no mercy for hiding" sensei yells. As he walks carefully around the room scanning each item like a hawk for a mouse. However, a small glimmering catches his eye drawing his eyes under the table.  
"He sees us…" whispers Davis  
"Just don't move he might walk by us" Dennis replies as both boys tremble nervously awaiting their punishment.  
Just then, a calm voice fills the room "Dennis…Davis, please come out from under the table" as their names each take turns shuttering through their bodies they both crawl out with tears in their eyes…  
"w-what are you going to do to us s-sensei" whimper Davis.  
"What have I both told you boys before?…this room isn't meant for playing in!"  
"I know sensei…" exclaims Davis, "But we were just curious and wanted to know what was in that urn"…Davis exclaims nervously.  
"The contents of that urn is not for you to know, you are never allowed to enter this room without my approval even if then you are not to be in here without a monk!" sensei preaches. Both boys wipe tears from their eyes as they stand shivering in fear for what may happen to them. Dennis looks down at his brother noticing rips in his yellow gown from previous punishments and sees that he also has no shoes, due to his negligence as an older brother. He bows his head and listens attentively to sensei, the floor is cold as he wiggles his toes in his thin slippers and tries to maintain balance. His eyes roll back and forth trying tracing sensei's movement. Sensei walks back and forth in front of them adorning a silver gown, with a white lining and light brown biretta, as he strokes his beard he clear his throat. In his old age, sensei is still able to maintain his posture and keep his strength in peak physical condition. Just then he turns sharply in front of Dennis and stares down mindfully trying to scan for a the look of guilty soul as he has done so many times in the past, he then clears his throat one more time, only to ask.

"Who's idea was it to try and dishonor the sacred room?" he calmly asks  
a dead silence fills the room and all that could be heard was the wind that constantly blew outside without content.  
"Well, isn't one of you boys going to answer me or will I have to punish you both?" he demands. Then from under his breath Dennis spoke up "It was I master, who wanted to do this".  
" What was that Dennis?" exclaimed Sensei. "It was I sensei who caused this" Dennis replied this time much quieter. While the fear could be felt and seen, Dennis bravely stood knowing what would happen. Sensei quickly then scans the room and begins to walk towards the door of the room "Please follow me boys" he tells them as he brushes his braid behind his back. Both boys look at each other dumb founded with smirks on their faces, thinking they have escaped punishment. As they all leave the room Sensei shuts the door securely without locking it he then moves on through the corridors as the two follow.  
"Where are we going sensei?" Davis whimpers, still shaking from fear of knowing he maybe punished severely.  
"You'll both soon see and understand what I will show you both" Sensei responds confidently. As they walk through the long corridors they past various doors each without their own markings. They both look on curiously as to never have seen these before, while having been here for years Davis and Dennis never had much time to properly examine their home. Just as the both of them were beginning to understand what was going to happen Sensei stopped dead in front of a solid metal door, where there was neither knob nor handle. He then clears his throat and says out-loud  
" Davis I want you to stay here as Dennis and I will go inside, you are to remain here and not leave do you understand?" Davis looks up to Sensei and then nods.  
After checking, that no one else is around Sensei puts his hand on the door and what happens next is beyond both boys imagination. As the boys look onward, the door begins to shift a light green colour and slides upward to reveal a dark room. Dennis gazes in and begins to quiver again in fear as the door finishes opening Sensei has Dennis move into the room first with a light push from behind.  
"Go on, there is nothing to be afraid of" Sensei remarks. Dennis shuffles in slowly while trying to be cautious of what might happen. As they both Sensei and Dennis enter the room the doors slides shut behind them leaving nothing but darkness ahead.  
Dennis then grabs a hold of Sensei garment and nervously says "I'm scared Sensei".

" Let go of me Dennis" he yells, " be brave…what have I taught you?"  
Just then Sensei lets out a call in tongues and the room fills with light surprised, Dennis then opens both eye with a sense of happiness and releases Sensei's gown. The room was much warmer and less decorative then the sacred chamber. The floor was still made of stone, and nothing caught the eye of Dennis, but all seemed plain and simple. There were no gold statues or beautifully carved pillars, but just a simple room. With simple furniture and in one corner a wooden box that was closed shut with a rope.

"Why did you bring me here Sensei?" questions Dennis as he gets accustom to this setting.  
"You will soon understand, Dennis please sit down in the middle of the room I have much to tell and show you" Sensei replies calmly.

As Dennis takes walks slowly to the center of the room, he gazes around to see if he could recognize anything familiar. And as he took sat down folding his legs Sensei began to undo the rope holding the chest closed, then opening it to remove a basket with a cloth bundled up inside. He then motions towards Dennis and sits right next takes a position next to him while presenting the basket in front of him.  
"What's this Sensei"?  
"Just listen to me Dennis and don't say anything until I am done, cause this is quite important" he preaches. Dennis's head slightly nods and Sensei begins to clear his throat.  
" About 9 years ago before I took charge of this temple and still was a monk I had trained my body physically and mental outdoors all the time. This allowed me to focus my energy alongside with the planet. However during one of these days a severe snow storm struck this mountain all was believed to be lost since we were unprepared for what was too come". Sensei then reaches for the cloth in the basket and embraces it with is hands holding it tight.  
"But during this storm was when I found you and Davis". Dennis's eyes widen with curiosity and misunderstanding.  
" But you said th-…" not being able to finish Sensei interrupts "Please Dennis let me finish".  
"I know it's hard to believe, but that is the truth I am not your father, nor am I anyway related to you. I was the one who found the both of you crying at the gates of Shuan temple as I hurried back to the temple to get away from the storm that was when I saw you both in this basket crying for help. So I decided to take you both in and care for you under behind masters back knowing I would be expelled if caught."  
"Why would you be banned for taking care of us?" exclaims Dennis  
"Well as you can see, monks are never allowed to have relationships no have and take care of kids this would distract us from our duties and prays." Dennis then eyeballs the floor while trying to take in what Sensei is telling him. Sensei then begins again,  
"For days and days, and then weeks the storm persisted showing no sign of stopping. Master started to become sick and the only way to cure him required special herbs from the outside world which we could never get too due to the storm. Master then died 3 weeks later as I held his hand listening to his last wishes, one of which happened to be to take very good care of you boys making sure that you know the truth that is your lives." Sensei than hands Dennis the cloth, which was red and knitted with a fine clothe to ensure warmth. Dennis reaches over and holds the clothe to his heart while clenching it with is his hands.  
"So as you can see Dennis Master had discovered the both of you even though I had tried my best to conceal you both, but the one thing I don't quite understand was that he told me the both of you will be chosen to lead us to victory. When master was in great health, he had told me stories of battles that raged on in the greater valleys of our world between our kind and demons that lurked in the shadows. Summoned by lesser Orcs to rid the world of us." Sensei preaches…  
Dennis then stares deeply into the cloth as if trying to make out an image or Sensei story. His head rises slowly to match eyes with Sensei.

"If me and Davis were really chosen to protect this temple then why is it we live as monks and not heroes or fighters?" Dennis angrily asks.  
Once again Sensei cleared his throat and explains " Before finally dying Master told me that you guys would be the chosen one to take on the legendary fight art of shuan-tai-fu meaning art of raging dragon, very few have ever mastered this devastating form of fighting, since the spirit of the dragon choose whose body to inhabit and only those worthy enough are ever chosen."  
"But that makes no sense, why would demons and Orcs ever want to destroy us we haven't done anything to them" Dennis Panics.

"It is not a matter whether they want to but a matter of are you willing to except your fate here or move on. No one can control anyone else, but you can help make the correct decision" Sensei replied.  
Dennis then takes a deep breath, and mutters "Why are you just telling me this what about my brother?"

"Well you and him are a team, you are both chosen to take on this great task, but when I found the both of you there was a letter inside the basket saying that you both needed caring and how old you both were. Besides that fact I'm telling you because I want to leave you with the responsibility for telling your brother about this, I believe he will understand this much better coming from you. "  
Dennis nods gently while trying to hold in his fear and radiate a new persona of bravery " and what if we choose not to do this? What happens then?"

" This is not up to me, you have been given your choices to either train by my side or continue your ways and be trained as monks…"

A silence then fills the room for a second, not a single sound could be heard, this deafening silence was then broken by the echoed sound of banging on the door a voice then followed.

" What's going on in there? Can I come in please?"  
Dennis then folds the blanket neatly while he reaches for the basket he respectful places the folded blanket back into the basket. He then gets up followed by Sensei and they both head towards the door. Sensei then places his hand on the door once again to open it as he did before. As the door, fully slides open to reveal a scared and cold and scared Davis,

"What took you s-so long?" babbled Davis as he tried to regain composer  
"Nothing…" replied Sensei, but somehow Davis could feel there was something a matter yet he felt it was proper not to say anything at all. After some deliberation, both boys were instructed to both go back to their room and rest. They walked past the corridor of doors that was many rooms to sleeping monks and down the hall past the garden that was just left of them and down stairs to where another corridor of doors hid their room. Night came by quickly in the mountains, there was hardly ever anytime to get tasks done or train long enough to reach the breaking point. Time moved quickly as snow fell gently from time to time the wind would help the snow pass over each mountain as it came down like rain. The temple gently shook as winds blew and halls would fill with a cool breeze during the day, while night brought unbearable freezing cold weather. Starry nights would be the greatest blessing for the nights would produce full moons and bright stars to gaze upon, while the garden provided the best view it gave a great sense of loneliness and bliss at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2: A Cruel Fate

Chapter 2: A Cruel Fate

After the moonlight faded and the stars began to shrink behind the shining light of the Sun. The mild howling of the wind could be heard once again, as it could everyday. The mountain peaks glowed with an iridescent yellow that would stay until the sun reached its highest point. Many a years past since the incident that left Davis and Dennis choosing the fate that would not let go of their conscience. An unforgettable speech, Dennis replays it in his head every night before beds contemplating what would happen if his little brother were to fight by his side. Small thoughts of the life ahead run through his mind day by day leaving no impression, but a determined look to make things right. Lying on the cold floor, partly covered by a tattered blanket with hands clasped behind his head for comfort he blinks partially to recover from the light that passed through the window and into the room.

Quiet shifting movements could be heard as Davis rolls to fight for more blanket in his sleepless nights. He groans a little and scratches his head in irritation as if he were living the life of a fighter. Dennis rolls over and gazes upon his brother as he continues to move about restless more and more. Now Dennis begins to worry, he worries if the training has becoming too hard for him to handle. Dennis's eyes shift to the side as he looks on with a lesser expression for his brother, while knowing deep down, he can handle his daily rigorous tasks. He quickly sighs and removes the blanket slowly making sure not to awaken his brother. Now on both feet he reaches high and begins to stretch as he has done for every morning since he could remember, he takes a few practice punches into the air and finishes with a high kick, still trying to stay as quiet as he can. Motioning towards the door, he takes one quick glance before leaving and exits for the bathroom. During the spring season the mountains remain as cold as the winter showing no mercy at night and breathing a cool in the morning. Most doors remain shut this early in the morning, since many monks do not get up until earlier in the day. Davis looks beyond each pillar he passes and motions his eyes about to check for anything unusual, but to avail. However, the sun is oddly bright this morning and before he could get a good look at the garden, he has reached the bathroom he enters and all that could be heard was running water. Davis still struggling for sleep is suddenly awoken by the cries of hawk. He slowly sits himself up in agony while covering his chest with one arm staring down he notices bandages on the wounds cover nearly his stomach. He takes a deep breath while closing his eyes for a moment and exhales with a sigh of relief. With that he coughs uncontrollably he quickly shields his mouth with one hand only to find blood on the side of his palm. He looks at it with great worry and tries to clean it off with the blanket, but it was to late Dennis had already enter the room and saw him.

"Davis, Davis! Are you alright?" he yells while rushing to his side and easing him on his back. Dennis looks over at his Davis's hand and his eyes jet down to see the blood-stained blanket.

"It's nothing Dennis" he says wheezing form a cough.

" Look its none of my business but I'm your brother its my job take care of you!" he expressed.

"If you ha-hadn't done this to me I wouldn't be here coughing up blood" Davis replies as he begins to breathe heavily. He closes one hand forming a fist while the other covers the stomach.

"I told you it was part of our training! You know that." Dennis yells as he gets up to cover the windows.

" Monks only pray and prey homage, not fight and injure people….s-sometimes I don't even understand what your doing. If I'm your brother why would you hurt me?" he shuts his eyes and takes deep breaths.

"I know you're a little confused but this is for our own protection just incase if something were to happen, you know?" Dennis's hands darts out the window to grab the loose shutter and closes both tightly. Then walks towards Davis kneeling next to him " Please, Davis trust me on this one we're going to need the extra strength if we decide to live here." He gently places his hand on Davis's forehead to check for a fever, he finds nothing.

" If that's the case Dennis why don't the other monks train as hard as we do?" he pauses shouldn't we work together?" opening his eyes he pushes Dennis's hand off his forehead.

"I'm fine you don't need to do that…". Dennis then puts on an unsure expression motion his eyes back and forth he tires to come up with an answer.

"Look things might seem tough now but they'll get better, and besides we're better than any regular monk right…we're tough guys!"

"If you say so Dennis…" His voice fades and he arm loosens letting go of his stomach falling to his side. Dennis tucks the blanket in for Davis before leaving and shuts the door behind him. By now many monks have awoken for they're daily pray ceremony standing outside his room he stares soullessly down the corridors of doors watching each monk enter and leave his room. All dressed in a single yellow garment from shoulders to toe, and a pair of sandals was all that could be seen aside from their feet and head. Most of the monks hardly ever talked most just made their war from one place to another to meditate and when it came to eat, some shuffle their way to dinning hall which wasn't much since it comprised of a single table and a few chairs. The once quiet halls no filled with quiet chatter and sounds of many sandals taping on the cold floor. Dennis looks on and to mumble to himself…

" What it really my fault?"

" I should have told him"

" If I tell him, it could mean the end"… "No! I just got to take better care of him that's all"

He clenches his fists gazes towards the ceiling without contempt, but just as he was about to fall out of sub-consciousness a familiar voice rumbled through the air.

" Planning to give up Dennis? That's not like you?" Dennis slowly moves his head towards the sound of the voice and looks directly into Sensei's eyes. A kick smile presents itself on Sensei's face.

"Oh! Sensei I didn't notice you there" he turns completely facing Sensei and bows respectfully. Sensei then giggles.

"Hehehe that's alright a man of my old age hardly ever gets any attention, but it seems to me you are unsure of something am I right?" Sensei then strokes his thin beard and clears his throat.

" Yeah, its about my brother"

" What about him"

" I don't think I should put such a great responsibility upon him, he doesn't seem ready. Every time I look at him he grows weaker and weaker, maybe I should take this task on myself. Teach me Sensei I can protect this temple and our land by myself." Dennis then bangs his chest in confidence as he puts on a grin of hope. Sensei then nods his head and strokes his beard, he makes a few grunting sounds as he thinks over the possibility. A quiet pause fills the room and then an immediate ring of the ceremonial bell could be heard from the pray room

"DONG!"

"DONG!"

"DONG!" …Sensei then takes a good look at Dennis he draws his head left and right examining Dennis structure, finding that he has grown much over the years his strength has increased greatly and so has his sense of responsibility. He clears his throat steps back.

" Dennis let me ask you…do you realize fully what your are asking for?"

A quick nod from Dennis followed by his words " Yes I do".

" And does your brother understand what you want?"

Dennis's eyes widen and a cold sweat breaks from his head he tightens his fists and responds, "No, I have not yet told him?"

"What!" yells Sensei, and why is this? After all these years, you have not told your little brother the purpose of his training. Dennis recomposes himself and musters up the spirit to tell Sensei

" I think that he was far to young back then to understand what needed to be done. If I had told him he might of not wanted this…he's not ready for such a great responsibility he can't withstand it Sensei you must understand". Sensei begins to walk back and forth in front of Dennis all the while rubbing his eyes as he processes what he's just been told.

"Let me get this straight you failed to tell Davis the truth of why he must endure such punishment, because you feel he is not strong enough?" Davis nods his head gently, with a slight look of fear in his eyes.

" Dennis he is your brother, why would you think that he wouldn't understand such a concept, wouldn't you want your brother's support through this fight?" Just then, the door behind Dennis opened with a faint voice hissing out

"What fight Sensei?"

Dennis then turns sharply around and trying to identify the mysterious voice "Davis! Your awake, I thought I told you to get some rest?" he cocks an eye in suspicion

"Who could sleep with all this noise going on?" He stretches an arm out towards the wall to regain balance, feeling weak he breaths slowly taking short breaths while trying to maintain a healthy look. Sensei takes a step forward closer to Davis and strokes his beard again.

" Davis, is it true that your brother has not told you about the truth yet?"

"What t-truth?" Davis closes his eyes shortly and opens them again as he muscles the energy to continue standing.

" So be it, I shall tell you—" Dennis's mind clicks in and his emotion forces him to speak "No! Wait, Sensei if you mind can I tell him please? I think its best that I do"

" Humph!" Sensei takes a quick look at Dennis

"If that is what you want, but I will stand here as you tell him" Sensei steps back giving Dennis some space. Dennis motions closer towards his brother with confidence he takes a deep breath and releases it as he done in the past before various training.

"Davis as you know we are brothers, but Sensei here isn't our father, but according to him we were found at the steps of this temple. He took us in and cared for us knowing he would be expelled if caught since pray is more important."

Davis lifts his head and stares directly into the eyes of his brother with anger.

"Stop, stop this makes no sense if Sensei if not our father then who is our mother?"

Sensei turns to look at Dennis " I don't know"

"Davis, he found us and never knew who or what had placed us in his care and all he can remember is that he must nurture us for master has told him that we are the force that will protect this temple and people from a great evil."

Davis cracks a grin, which then develops into a wheezing laugh after a moment he gathers himself and brushes his hair to one side saying

"You're kidding right this just a trick to get me to train by your side so you can use me a punching bag, right Dennis?"

Dennis motions with his arm in desperation "No this isn't Master himself told Sensei that this is what we must do we are the only ones that can protect this temple, all this training is to teach us a greater power a power beyond Buddhist-tai (Buddhist kung-fu) you have to believe us we can become masters if we train hard enough"

Davis folds his harm while he takes a calming breath to think about it, he turns his head towards Sensei with a worried look.

" Sensei is this true, is what my brother saying the truth?"

Sensei nods his head and gives a positive grunt "umh"

"Then so be it, Dennis I will train by your side to protect this temple at all cost. This is our home our lives and most importantly our family" With that he falls to his knees in exhaustion. Dennis darts forward to catch his brother with both arms. His body feels cold and his sick body limps in his arms

"Davis, no…I have to quickly get him to our room"

Sensei clears his throat and nods, as Dennis rushes his brother to their room Sensei begins to exit the hall footsteps could heard fading as he progressed to the exit and finally up the steps. Dennis lies his brother down on the floor and places his head on the pillow. He rushes the blanket over his body tucking him in tightly making sure he was warm enough.

"Your going to be ok…relax and don't get up again" he rings out a small washcloth and places it on his forehead. Saying a few more comforting words before leaving him alone he exits the room quietly closes the door behind and makes his way to the garden.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cruel Tutelage of Sensei

**Chapter 3: The Cruel tutelage of Sensei**

When summer rolled around many of the monks of would visit the villages to ask for donations. The monks never begged nor did they ever ask for anything people gave out of generosity from their hearts. This would go on for weeks until the monks had enough to eat for the following monks. They would come because the weather was just right it never rained nor snowed during this time the wind would blow lightly cooling off those who trained in the garden and court. The skies remained clear of clouds for days expect when it snowed and the sun shone brightly upon the ground making it warm enough to go bare foot. The garden was less of a garden and more of a court as the years passed by. The once flowered filled dirt was now covered with slabs of cement. A place once used for peaceful pray has become a court to prepare for the future coming of evil. Flowers no longer grew and even the some of the cement that once covered the dirt now lay as ruble. Faced with years of abuse the garden now remains as a reminder to monks of the destructive power Dennis and Davis hold. A year had past since Davis's injury and now he was stronger than ever, even surpassing his older brother making him the strongest fighter in

Monastery.

"Faster, I said Faster…Davis you must punch harder put some muscle into it do it like you mean it" Sensei Barked while sitting a solid rock. Sensei now was much older but still was at his peak in strength he made sure nothing would happen to Davis or Dennis everyday as he Kept a watchful eye out for them. By now Dennis had grown out of his old clothes and required new ones mainly because his appearance grew more rugged everyday. He began to grow a slight stubble and would have to shave it every now and then when it grew to long. Dennis although older is not much more taller than his brother his. His legs long and muscular while is upper body as solid a rock, although the appearance of muscles can't be seen his body was much more than soft. His hair cut long running from his forehead around to his ears then around the back of his head, the edges pointy almost spiky. Unlike his older brother Davis is better rounded when it came to muscles his upper body reflected the long years of hard training. The scar on his chest covered by long bandages that run from one shoulder to his waist. No longer does the wound hurt but stand as a reminder of his brother strength instead. His arms and legs bandaged from severe training and his spirit continually burning with coolness. Although stronger than his brother Davis was growing much more impatient with the training thus having him lose focus on the purpose. All he wanted was to finish his training and take care of the business he didn't care for anything else constantly pushing his body to the limit to make sure he was ready for the evil that would come.

Davis and Dennis had now entered their 5th year in training and it wasn't getting any easier, if anything the training had become so tough that their relationship became a competition to see could become the stronger one. They trained day and night putting their bodies through intense methods none of which has yet to become a customer too. Davis recalls days when he had to carry buckets of water up and down long flights of step over and over still his legs collapsed and other days where he had to endure freezing weather with nothing but his shoes the only possible way to overcome this of course was to meditate. His brother was no expectation either he would have to break blocks of stone with bare hands or stand one footed on a pole for hours on end. Even with such punishment both boys stand tall with faces of determination ready of anything.

Sensei still perched upon a rock continues to bark commands each yell with an echo of anger and motivation. Davis takes stance next to his brother had they begin to do a punching combo routine again.  
"Left punch…right punch…left Punch…right punch, again!" Sensei leaps off his rock and motions over to Dennis with cane in hand he swings it at Dennis's right leg

" Your footing is off, straighten it and turn your foot slightly left".

Dennis clenches his teeth to ignore the pain and shifts his right leg. Although Dennis is the more experienced fighter he has just as many wounds as Davis if not more. Although the pain is there Dennis puts on a tough guy persona to encourage his brother that he can ascend beyond the feeling of pain.

" Ok! Excellent now kicking stance!" Sensei yells out another command. Both boys bend their legs wide apart and position their arms to the side of their body and begin to breath deeply trying to focus all their energy into the leg.

"High kick…Mid kick…Low kick…Round-house, repeat!" Solo training went on for hours until they were drained of all their energy. Then the difficult training began both boys were to face off with each other until someone fell. This part of the training gave each boy a sense of each other's power and what they could be facing. Every time this part of the training came Davis would always recall the first time they fought each other before they had such confidence in himself, before the scarring that has ravaged his body and before the knowledge and power flow thorough his body. The scar that crossed his chest running from the blade of his shoulder all the way down to his stomach made Davis's body quiver every time he touched it. This horrific reminder always kept him behind his brother never daring him to cross Dennis. Every time Davis looked at his scar the awful memory would replay itself in his head like an unforgettable scene from a movie.   
The training took place in the same place the he remembered it, with the same weathered sky and looming darkness in the clouds that very day. The memory seemed all to real as if he was reliving it. He recalled everything down to the last detailed before the final hit struck him.

"Davis are you ready to give up?" breathing heavy he pulls whatever was left of his shirt over his shoulder covering a long gash. Standing in the stance taught to him by Sensei Dennis looks directly downs at Davis as he looms heavily over his brother.

"Are you kidding I can keep going" Davis eases himself up slowly brushing the dust and stones off his body. He staggers a bit to regain his balance and motions quickly into the kicking stance signaling he was ready again.

"Lets do this, give me all you got" Dennis slowly motions with his hand that he was ready.

"Ok here I come" Dennis rushes quickly keep his head low and his arms behind him he dashes quickly over towards Davis, ducking low at his feet and before Davis could react his is hit with a strong upper cut.

"Haaaaaiiiyaaaa" A loud sonic boom noise could be heard rumbling through the sky and a blaze of light jetted from Dennis's fist with mighty force. Davis is forced off his feet and sent flying backwards holding his stomach. He lands hard on the ground and lays silently showing no sign of life.

"Davis! Davis are you ok?" Dennis quickly rushes over to his brothers fallen corpse lifting off the ground and holding him in his arms.

"Davis, talk to me! Are you ok!"

"Davis are you ok" The sound repeats in his head over and over, each one fainter than the before it. Just then Davis regains consciousness and a loud call flys over his head.  
"Davis are you ok!"  
Dennis stands in the distance calling to his brother who was standing lifelessly in front of him.

" Hey are you awake, com'on lets go"  
Davis quickly shakes his head with his eyes rapidly scanning the surroundings he suddenly wakes up from the memory flash and clears his throat.

"Lets do this" he calls out to Dennis swaying gently in the cold wind. He shifts his body again to refocus his stance and mind.

A loud yell echoes through the mountain that catches both their attention it was Sensei. He was giving the usual speech about what moves to make and keeping special attention to each others safety. By this point Davis and Dennis didn't care who got hurt all they were interested in was becoming stronger than they were even if it meant losing their lives.

" Same rules as always Davis you will use art of the dragon, and Dennis you will art of the hawk. There will be no final attack and no stopping you shall fight to there is only one standing". Sensei chose these fighting styles because he once trained rigorously to master these two techniques, but never managed to fully master neither of these techniques due to the fact that each were near impossible to master. Sensei did his best to show both boys what he had learned when master still lived, he had only wished that his training was complete before master died. Although now as he stands with confidence knowing he did his best Sensei he motions away from the boys to give them the space they need.

Both boys faced Sensei and nodded with agreement they then faced each other and nodded. Glaring into each other's eyes with vindication of winning.

"When you hear the final bell you will then engage each other" Those were Sensei's last words before the ultimate test of their strength were to happen. Both boys knew that they weren't at their full potential they both knew the risk at hands, but still they wanted this more than ever. The clouds grew thicker and eventually covered the sun allowing no light to past. The mountains grew quiet and a gently breeze was all that could be heard. Soon enough the tension grew as thick as the clouds they continued to stare into each others eyes as if they were to find some weakness. Sensei stroked his beard gently knowing the sound of the bell was to come…

"GONG"

"GONG"

"GONG" the three rings of the bells echoed through the mountains creating a slight vibrations beneath them. Both boys take a final glance at their surrounding before rushing each other.

Parts of the broken cement now leap slightly off the ground as the boys dash quickly to engage one another. Drawing closer Davis slides closely towards the ground, Dennis jumps directly up into the air to dodge his brothers tripping attack. In mid air Dennis focuses his energy and launches a fire ball from his hand, he misses, Davis managed to roll backwards in time. As Dennis they engage in a rage of mixed punches and kicks with none landing direct hits. Both matching strength they leap backwards to regain their stance.

"Had enough Davis" Dennis yells out as he tries to catch his breath.  
"Haven't even broken a sweat yet, it seems you've gotten soft" Davis responds with a smirk on his face  
"Humph" Dennis cocks a brow  
and within a blink of an eye Davis is surprised by a knee to the stomach, he coughs blood and is sent to backwards clutching his wound.  
Sensei turns an interested eye and examines carefully  
"Ha, like it I call it doom flash" My very own technique. Dennis dusts the dirt off his clothes and walks slowly towards Davis. Davis closes his eyes in pain trying to gather his strength and leaps forward with a jab trying to catch his brother but misses. Dennis had moved slightly and caught his brothers fist. He then begins to repeatedly punch his brother in the chest finishing with a high kick which sends Davis spinning through the air towards ground on his back. Davis raises himself onto one knee while griping his wound with one hand, with the other he wipes the blood from his chin.  
"Pathetic...is that all you have Dennis" he pulls himself onto his leg and takes his stance while closing his eyes. Dennis stands in curiosity as he examines his brothers actions with folded arms. The ground begins to rumble and shake as bits of ruble leap from the ground around Davis. His muscles bulge and rip with every passing second a blue aura surrounds his body which flickers and flares light around him.  
"gggrrrrraaaaaahhh!" Davis lets out a loud scream which shatters the bouncing rubble almost toppling Dennis. The aura around him grows larger and more fierce he opens his eyes and looks directly at Sensei.  
Sensei looks on with awe as the cane in his hand shakes and a chill passes over him, he then mumbles a few words never thought to be said.

"It's complete" Sensei moves back cautiously as Davis draws his eyes from Sensei to scan for Dennis. It seems Dennis had disappeared from where he was standing Davis looks frantically to find him keeping in mind he could be using his special technique again. Then from out of no where Dennis reappears behind his brother this time with a fireball in hand, launching it directly at his Davis than dashing quickly to his side with the stance. The fireball seemed to have done nothing Davis still stood tall a small burn mark shows where the fireball had hit. Showing now pain he rushes towards his brother and launches a barrage of punches each one faster than the other all of which are quick for Dennis to block or dodge. Being pushed into an imaginary corner Dennis lets out an attack of light that blind Davis temporarily.

"you like that one too? I call it blind sight" Dennis rushes away to escape his brothers vicious attack and begins to concentrate a beam of energy.  
"Where are you? can't you fight me without hiding? This isn't a game!" Davis rubs his eyes madly trying to regain his sight to further his anger he begins to hear voices that resemble Dennis's. Knowing that he's trying to play with his mind he tries to ignore the voices and focuses on his attacks  
"over here..." "too slow I'm over here now" "oops wrong way". The voices begin to fade and his sight return but as he manages to focus his sight on Dennis it was too late. The fire ball had already been fired from his hand and made its way to Davis's chest. A surprised looked painted itself on Dennis's face he saw that the fire ball had done nothing, Davis just stood there with a confident smirk on his face taking in the pain.  
"Dennis you surprise me, is this all you have"  
Dennis's expression grew grim his mind scrambled as it tried to make sense of what happened he mumbled some words with a look of desperation.  
"what..uhh no, that can't be, how did you?..." He threw his body backwards with a quick dash to keep his distance

"Look I don't know what you just did or how you did it, but I'm not just gonna give up cause you blocked one of my attacks so prepare yourself"  
"who said I blocked it...hehehahahaha"

"grrh..."  
Davis continued to stand there his clothes now tattered like an old rag, the soles of his sandals were no more and his body shifted heavily as he breathed deeply from the last attack. Dennis on the opposite side still dazed with confusion from the last attack threw his hands directly in front of him with his hands over-lapping and with all his might he gather the rest of his energy and forced it into one large energy beam  
"Well you think your so hot, block this...Sonic beam!". with that a might ball of energy shot from his hand trailing with it a tail of energy which flew straight towards Davis and quickly darted upwards nearly missing him. The beam then stopped at fair height above Davis as if knowing the prefect distance to freeze, Davis looked up looked up leering directly at the sphere of energy. Just then Dennis closed his fists and the sphere erupted from it many smaller particles of energy sphered flew down at great speeds each taking their turn exploding in a amazing visual colour of white hues. The barrage of energy balls went on for many seconds with looks of not stopping. Each impact shock the ground causing more chunks of rock to fly a fog of smoke began to envelope Davis and nothing could be seen expect for flashes of white lights. By this point Dennis could do nothing but look on hoping he had defeated his brother, he could no longer fight, both the training and dual had left him severely defenseless. Suddenly from out of the smoke came the figure of a human it limped slowly out of the smoke and made its way towards Dennis.  
"Impossible, that was suppose to defeat you!" Dennis coughed blood and fell to a knee supporting himself with one arm.  
The smoked finally cleared and Davis had turned back into his normal self, severely wounded he continues to limp himself away from the destroyed ruins that was his spot. Now all that lie there is a massive crater with smaller craters surrounding it, bits of rocks and cement now lay scattered across the court.  
"That was impressive brother, but now I end it"

Dennis nods his head in preparation. "Ok..."  
Davis launches himself forward with all the strength within him letting out a blind rage forming claws with his hands "Dragon's Fury!" rushing quickly towards Dennis. Finally he lets out a fury of quick punches at lightening speeds, Dennis tries his block the attack but fails and is ravaged by each punch. Davis shows no mercy at stopping and begins his finshing attack.  
"Time to end this" Davis then ducks low tucking with fist low to his waist and charges a his final attack the fist glows blue matching the colour of his aura.  
Dennis barely able to stand staggers to keep his balance looking about with the one eye that isn't wounded.  
"DRAGON FI--"  
"stop!" The loud shout cuts between Davis and Dennis like a thunder-bolt. They both turn to look at Sensei who was by now covered in a thin layer of dust and now trying to make his way back onto the court.  
"That is enough for today! there will be no more fighting"  
"Sensei I was about to win...why'd we stop?"  
"I've seen enough, you have both demonstrated a great deal of skill and there is no need to continue."  
"Humph" Davis turns his head in anger with a expression of hate and stares at Dennis who was now sitting on what was left of the court. He spits some blood onto the ground and brushes the hair from his face. The air had began to cool down and the tension lifted but the rival differences still remained Davis was unsatisfied with the fight knowing he could of won argues with Sensei, but Sensei remains persistent about his decision trying to disprove Davis opinion.

"Davis I know your angry, but defeating someone proves nothing if there is no absolute purpose. I'am proud of the both of you believe that, but something important has just come up, so I ask you both to go treat those wounds and clean yourself. when ready I will call the both of you"  
Sensei then looks quickly at both boys, lifting the bottom of his gown away from his feet and walks quickly back into the temple. Davis still angry rips the last portion of his shirt away from his body and follows after Sensei kicking a stone out of his path. The stone bounces and makes it way in front of Dennis he picks up the stone and clutches it. His mind begins to blank and the sounds of the world start fading, now all he could do is fall backwards laying on his back staring unconsciously towards the sky still griping the stone. The clouds falls back into place and shift slowly in the sky each taking turns covering the sun, soon enough the day had became evening and now the stats had began to light up, Dennis still laid there motionless and looking towards the heavens.


End file.
